


For Promis'd Joy

by PillowLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study on Uriel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Promis'd Joy

Uriel, Uriel.

You should have known.

You planned your betrayal for more than a millennium.

You mentally went through candidates of those most likely to follow with you.

Anael was too... compassionate.

Balthazar was too... honorable.

Rachel was too... loyal.

Hester was too... reckless.

Inias was too... soft.

But.

Castiel.

You thought you would have Castiel by your side. 

After all, he was the one who often rebelled in the garrison. 

Everyone thought he was broken but you knew better.

Castiel was right to rebel against Heaven's machinations.

Taken away for punishment and brought back.

He always came back a little different.

Yet he still rebelled. 

No matter what _they_ have done.

And he knew that Anael was afraid for herself.

That she was becoming sympathetic with the mud monkeys.

She never spoke up for her lieutenant.

In fear of the re-education that Castiel faces.

You never expected her to fall.

Despite your plans, you were still angry, still hurt.

Still betrayed.

And so, Castiel is thrust into her position.

You hear whispers of doubt on Castiel's ability.

However, the betrayal is all you can think about.

How you could have been wrong about her. 

But it cannot take up your life.

You looked for her Grace.

Maybe. Maybe when the time comes...

She can join him.

And so you wait.

In time your garrison went to Hell to get the Righteous Man. 

Castiel reached him first.

THE RIGHTEOUS MAN IS SAVED.

It was echoed across the Grace of all angels.

Many angels were lost during the assault.

You did not mourn Balthazar.

Castiel was sent to interact with the Righteous Man, the mud monkey.

When it was your turn, you were unimpressed.

Yet, you saw Castiel's doubt creeping back.

You tried to encourage it.

You cannot fathom why Castiel would lose his position for that thing.

You were distracted.

You saw his doubt grow greater with each passing day.

You were giddy from the mere thought.

Castiel would have done well by Lucifer's side.

He rejected you.

And you realized you never truly understood Castiel.

He was never just a rebel against Heaven.

He was a rebel for _humanity_.


End file.
